


Do I need to put the bad Inquisitor to sleep?

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Post Tresspasser, Restraints, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Malika Cadash is exhausted and tired, trying desperately to locate Fen'harel after the events of tresspasser. It just so happens that one of her new advisors, is taking care of her needs in more than one way.I just took it upon me to give the mysterious, but hot Qunari woman a name claim for now.
Relationships: Future Qunari Wife/female Cadash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Do I need to put the bad Inquisitor to sleep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> Dear Manka,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short piece of smut, and I'll hope it'll cheer you up a bit <3

Her eyes were unable to focus on the map that laid in front of her, her body tumbling whenever she tried to move. She was feeling awfully tired, not able to concentrate on the thoughts that swirled around her head. But sleep was not an option when she wanted to get a grip on Solas, hoping that she could save him in the end after all. Failure was not an option, and neither was rest before she got a grip on something at least.

Oh, but by the ancestors, it was so hard to focus, the writing of the reports that laid splayed out in front of her all blurry, and hard to make out for her tired eyes. It was something that caused her to feel irritated, and angry. Which was why she cursed under her breath to get a grip on herself. Malika was the Inquisitor after all, and yet… she failed to notice that another person walked into the room behind her. 

‘You need to stop doing that.’, a gruff female voice stated behind her, causing her to sigh tiredly because she knew what awaited her. ‘Your concentration is lacking, and you’ll die if you continue like this.’, Asaya added firmly. She turned around to face the Qunari woman that came closer to her, the long white hair loose as it fell over her shoulders while her eyes were narrowed at her. Though, no matter how stern she might have looked, there was clear worry in the eyes that were fixed on her.

‘I know… But I can’t risk stopping now. I can feel that I am close to discover some hints about his hideout. If I could only…’ Malika’s words were interrupted when she felt the firm hands that lifted her up without any efforts, putting her small frame onto the war table as the other woman towered above her. 

‘We… I can’t afford to lose you, and if you want to remain stubborn… fine with me. I’ll force you to sleep then.’, she replied with narrowed eyes before her lips claimed Malika’s in a rough, yet heated kiss. A gasp was muffled by the full lips that were pressed onto hers, a warm and wet tongue darting over her lips to force them open. Oh, and she opened them for her, her hand curling into the soft fabric of the casual clothes that Asaya wore. 

Her chaotic thoughts became foggy at once, rough hands raking through her brown curls to let fingers brush against her scalp to keep her head right where it was. A tongue invaded her mouth right away, exploring and plundering the wet cavern roughly. It felt invasive, rough even, and yet… she couldn’t help but to feel the arousal and heat that build up in her body, and that made her aware that it had been such a long time since she allowed herself to feel any form of pleasure. 

Malika’s groan was muffled completely by the welcomed lips, her head unable to break away from the grip and rendering her completely breathless while she tried to fight back with her tongue. But the other woman was way stronger than she was, pushing her back again and again to prevent her from invading her mouth before she let go of her to break the kiss. Darkened eyes looked into hers, causing her breath to hitch before she shook her head to get a grip of herself. No, she couldn’t get swayed now, couldn’t give in to the traitorous heat that curled in her body and that wanted to feel Asaya’s lips and hands so badly. But there was something that she needed to do, something that was more important than sleep or sex.

‘Please. I need to return to my work.’ Malika pleaded, even though she knew that her voice sounded weak as she protested. She had grown fond of the Qunari woman as soon as she laid eyes on her, and she couldn’t doubt that there was a certain chemistry between them ever since. Yet, romance was not one of her priorities right now, and she wanted to break out from the grasp that held her before she got pushed onto her back, the larger woman straddling her more or less as she bent her body above hers.

‘I can’t allow that.’, Asaya purred almost, her hair tickling Malika’s body while a smirk curved on her full lips. ‘It seems that I need to restrain you if you’re such a bad girl.’, she added before she held Malika wrist with one of her hands while the other one moved to undo the lacing of the dwarven woman’s shirt ever so slowly. Fingers graced against the skin that was exposed of her cleavage, causing her to shiver into the touch. She felt how more and more of her skin got exposed, felt how fingers stretched over her collarbone before they dipped lower to her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips that she wasn’t able to keep in when Asaya’s thumbs brushed over one of her hardened nipples. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, letting it prickle slightly as she got teased and caressed. Her body shivered again before she tried to break free of her grasp once more as she was held down by the taller woman. She could feel the way that her muscled clenched when her hold on her wrist got firmer. 

‘Do you really want to disobey me? Inquisitor?’ Asaya asked with a husky voice, her eyes holding such an intense gaze that it was hard to breathe. Another wave of heat pulsed through her body, followed by a jolt when fingers pinched her left nipple roughly, causing her to cry out loudly. 

‘Hush, you want to keep your voice down, don’t you? Or do you want to let everyone know that their Inquisitor is fucked and humiliated by someone like me?’, she asked crudely, sending another spark into the dwarven woman because of the things that she told her. They were humiliating, crude even, and yet… she couldn’t help but to feel arousal about them. And, the worst was, that there was an even louder moan that escaped her full lips when she gave the hardened bud another sharp tug.

Asaya only stopped for a moment to strip her off the shirt that she wore, taking clear pleasure in the sight of Malika’s Breasts before she removed her own, revealing the large and well shaped breasts to her that gave way to the muscled torso underneath. It was the first time that Malika saw her naked, and she couldn’t take her eyes of the way that her skin glistened in the flickering, and dim light of the candles. A gaze that the Qunari was very well aware off, and she used the distraction to her advantage to tie her right hand onto one of the daggers that kept the map on the table. It was a perfect anchor to keep her remaining arm restrained while she held her body down with her own.

She would’ve probably not needed to go as far as tying her down, strong enough to hold her down with her hand after all. Though, this had the opportunity that Asaya was able to use both of her hands, and she didn’t hesitate to let her fingers roam over Malika’s body. It caused her to twitch and to shiver with the hands that roamed over her exposed torso, Malika’s eyes focused on Asaya’s breasts that moved with every single gesture.

She cried out loudly when she felt two hands that tugged and pinched her hardened nipples, causing her body to arch against them as her eyes fluttered shut, her head meeting the hard table as she laid back to give her better access. And to be honest, she couldn’t even remember why she had been against taking a breather, the pleasuring pain fogging her mind completely as she stretched into the hands.

‘Are you enjoying getting your nipples pinched?’ Asaya asked her, adding more pressure into the touch that loosened another sharp cry that escaped Malika’s lips, her whole body shaking by now as the heat pooled between her legs, dampening the skin of her thighs. ‘I bet the guards at the end of the floor can hear you. What would they think if they would see you like that?’, the Qunari added in a husky voice, the words ringing in Malika’s ears. There was shame that she felt over the fact that she could be heard, but also a feeling of excitement that was mixed within when she thought about being heard. 

‘Let’s strip those pants off you.’ A protesting sound escaped her lips when Asayas hands moved away from her breasts, slowly darting over her soft stomach before they found the hem of her trousers, tugging at them before she pulled them down ever so slowly. She paused though when she spotted the patch of hair, her fingers brushing against it lightly, and causing Malika to tremble with excitement before she proceeded.

She was exposed to her, her pants falling down to her angles, entangled in her boots while the Qunari woman's eyes roamed over her small and exposed body. A hand spread her legs slightly, rubbing against the slick folds that she could find between them and causing the dwarven woman underneath her to moan in pleasure. Her hips shifted to move against the welcomed hand, searching for the friction that she offered before it was gone all over again.

‘Please…’, Malika moaned, lost in the pleasure that clouded her mind completely. Her whole body had spotted goosebumps, letting her body shiver with the light tingle that she felt. Yet, she wished for nothing more but the hands that had retreated, leaving her empty and aware of the fact that she laid all splayed onto the war table desk, completely naked.

‘I like you begging.’ Asaya purred, slowly lowering herself onto her knees to tug the rest of the clothes off to have her all naked in front of her before she slipped out of her boots and wide pants as well. And Malika couldn’t help but go gawk at the beautiful woman in front of her. Couldn’t help but to let her eyes roam over the large and well shaped breasts, the muscled abdomen, and the thick yet soft looking thighs that she could make out. By the ancestors, she was beautiful, and she couldn’t cease the excitement that rushed through her when their bodies touched as soon as Asaya climbed over her.

She heard how the wood creaked slightly, soft breasts brushing over her stomach until they made hers, and she didn’t even need to be asked to part her legs for her to let her lie in between. Soft lips meet hers again, the wet tongue plundering her mouth again as their bodies rubbed against each other, causing soft breaths and mewls to get lost in the sloppy and heated kiss. 

A shiver ran through her when she felt Asaya’s wet cunt that rubbed against hers, her hips answering the movement eagerly of her own by now as she just gave in to the pleasure that the other woman gave her. Her own tongue moved to fight back against the invader, only to be fought back again and again while their breasts got squeezed against the other. There was the desire to touch her in return, her remaining arm twitching and trying to free her of the restraints before there was a hand on her throat, squeezing it in a warning.

‘You’re not trying to break free are you?’ Asaya asked with a disproving sound as she broke the kiss, her fingers closing around her windpipe just a tad more to make it hard for her to breathe. Panic rose in Malika for a moment, her eyes opening to look at her in fear, as she tried to breathe. But she just got released again at the right time, the oxygen returning into her lungs, and her breasts heaving as she took in a deep breath. Though, no matter how scary this might have been, she could hear the wet sounds that their bodies made as they ground against each other still. 

‘Oh, you like that don’t you?’ Fingers squeezed again around her throat, choking her until she almost was on the edge of unconsciousness before they let go once more. ‘It seems that we have a kinky Inquisitor here.’, she added clearly pleased, as she looked at the dwarven woman that was completely out of breath, her small body shaking completely. ‘Oh, there could be so many opportunities to take, and there are so many more things that I can show you.’ Asaya’s husky voice broke through the foggy mist in her mind once more, her lungs working to get the needed air in as the Qunari woman moved again.

A whimper escaped her when the hand and welcomed friction went away, leaving her slick folds completely empty and aching with want. But every other sound was muffled as soon as Asaya turned around, pressing her dripping cunt against her mouth while she bent over to lap at hers with her tongue. Lips sucked at her sensitive clit before she stroked her with her tongue, mindful not to crush the small body with her weight while Malika was eager to let her tongue roam over the woman's folds, tasting and stroking her slowly with her tongue. Each single one of her moans got muffled by the cunt that was rubbed and pressed against her, covering her chin partially in the fluids that dripped out of her.

By the ancestors, this felt amazing, and she found herself stroking her with her tongue, slipping into the taller woman on occasion while she received the same in return. Her hips moved against the tongue that stretched over every part of her vulva and labia, the lips that sucked on her clitoris on occasion before she began to stroke her again with the flattened tongue. And, it didn’t take her tired, and neglected body too long until a muffled cry escaped her lips when her orgasm hit her, sending her body twitching and shaking. It was as if a weight fell from her chest, her tongue moving eagerly still to let Asaya experience what she needed as well. 

She ground herself against the promising tongue, still tasting the dwarven woman while she rocked her hips against her, eager to find her release as well before she came with a muffled gasp. Asaya shifted at once to sit up on the table, looking at Malika who breathed heavy and whose body slowly relaxed. And, with that, it seemed as if she had fallen asleep as well.

Her actions had been a success after all. Oh, and there was so much more that she could do if the Inquisitor acted like that again. Asaya could remember that she had a whip stored somewhere in her room, and the opportunity would surely arise to use it on her. Yet, for now she let her sleep, getting dressed to wrap Malika in a cloth before she carried her towards her bedroom, watching over her as she slept.


End file.
